narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Temujin
is a supporting protagonist that appeared in Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel. Background Born as the heir of the main branch of his clan, Temujin has the ability to create and seal away the Stone of Gelel. When he was still a child, Temujin's entire village was destroyed by Haido and his followers, as they hoped to find the Gelel Vein, which they thought was in the village. Temujin's parents were killed, but Haido, their killer, spared Temujin due to seeing potential in him, and adopted him for future usage. Temujin, not knowing that Haido was his parents' killer, became very loyal to Haido, and trained hard in order to achieve what he believed to be a utopia that will be free of war and violence, all the while not knowing Haido's true intentions. Haido eventually implanted a shard of the Gelel stone in him, which allows him to manipulate Gelel energy in a similar manner to chakra. Personality Temujin was extremely loyal to Haido, thinking the warlord was the one who saved his life from the person who killed his parents. He also thought highly of Haido's claim of a utopia free of war and violence, and is willing to make any sacrifice to achieve this dream, including killing his comrades and even innocent people. After meeting Naruto, Temujin began questioning about whether the sacrifices made were right. Once he discovered Haido's true intentions and was the person who killed his parents, Temujin had a complete change of heart, and was willing to die to atone for his mistakes. Overall, Temujin is very loyal and honourable. Appearance Temujin is a tall young man with white skin, neck-length blonde hair and green eyes. On the left side of his chest is a symbol. He maintained this appearance from childhood to his time of meeting Naruto, aside from height difference. His eyes change to a red colour when using the powers of the Gelel Stone. As a knight, he wore a medieval armour complete with helmet and a red cape, a black shirt underneath and a green cloth on his neck. and even elbow-length black arm warmers. The Retractable Shield is attached onto his left arm. The helmet eventually fell off and he did not replace it. Outside of his duty as a knight, he wore a simple white shirt with a green vest over it. Abilities Physical Prowess Wishing to be of use to Haido, Temujin trained hard to become a powerful fighter. During his battle against Naruto Uzumaki, he demonstrated tremendous hand-to-hand combat prowess, being able to easily dodge multiple attacks from Naruto's shadow clones and simultaneously dispatch them. Temujin wields a Knight Sword, in which he shows great swordsmanship, and a Retractable Shield that can deflect kunai. He also demonstrated great reflexes, being able to dodge sneak attacks from Naruto and Shikamaru. Stone of Gelel While under the influence of his Stone of Gelel, Temujin has regenerative powers almost as great as Naruto's, and also showed surprisingly high levels of strength, easily being able to break free from most bindings. The pinnacle of his Gelel power is to unleash a tremendous stream of energy from his sword that can cause large-scale damage, and equals the raw power of Naruto's Rasengan. As the heir of the main branch of his clan, Temujin can create and destroy the Gelel stone and vein, as well as his blood is required to activate the Space–Time Hole. Plot Overview At their first encounter, he and Naruto Uzumaki began to fight. Their battle ended in a draw, after his Rising Thunder and Naruto's Rasengan burst, and the two fell off a cliff. He later woke up in a large tent next to Naruto, after having been treated by Kahiko. Thanks to the power of the Gelel stone inside of him, it didn't take long for his injuries to heal, unbeknownst to the others. He then continued to travel with the caravan, he had woken up on for a short time. After he left, he told Naruto that his powers were interesting, and he therefore told him he wanted to show it to his master, Haido. After the introduction, he was sent on a mission, but with the amount of corpses everywhere, Naruto started to get suspicious. After Kankuro came, his plan was found out by Naruto. He tried to explain that sacrificing them were for the purpose of achieving his and Haido's utopia dream, until Naruto stunned him with his indisputable reply. After some fighting, he managed to retreat with Kamira. He was hunted down by both enemy and ally. Later on, he was caught off guard by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, where as he was once again taken to Kahiko's place. In order to be set free he was commanded to explain for what purpose and how was he going to use the Stone of Gelel. He refused, causing Kahiko to expose the information of the supernatural dangers of those stones, and that the ones who were able to destroy them were dead, meaning that they could only be supervised. Temujin, shocked, had no choice but to explain that it was for the purpose of giving it to Master Haido for the utopia he wants to create. He then asks Kahiko to tell where the Mines of Gelel were located. After Kahiko refused, he burst out of the ropes and threatened to kill him if he refused again, with just that happening. But instead, he just knocked Kahiko unconscious and took off with him and his horse. After entering the mines, he eventually came across Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru again. Haido showed up in his aircraft, and thanked Temujin for leading the way to the mines. After Haido was questioned by Shikamaru and left speechless by Naruto's words, he couldn't help but support what Naruto said. Unexpectedly, Kahiko got fed up with Haido and took Temujin with him, shouting that he would destroy the stones. Getting chased by Haido and Naruto, Temujin did not want to destroy the mines. While under distraction with the places view, Kahiko attempted to stab and remove the Gelel stone from Temujin's chest, but missed. With Kahiko on a desperate attempt to destroy the mines with a summoning, Haido showed up. Hearing all of Kahiko's words on Haido's evil look, Temujin was left even more puzzled. After Haido tried to blast and kill Kahiko, Temujin blocked and stalled Haido with words, having Naruto come. Haido commanded Temujin to kill both of them, but he just stood there. After hearing Haido's negative comment on how inferior he is like his parents, Haido revealed himself to be his parent's killer. He tried to fight Haido, but had the Gelel stone in his chest removed, ultimately defeating him. However, after awhile of seeing Naruto fight Haido, Naruto perform his Rasengan on Haido, and him regenerating it with the stones, he got up at Naruto's word. He then gave some of his power to Naruto in order for Naruto's Twin Rasengan to finish off Haido. After Haido was killed, Temujin need to find a way for the collapsing castle not to kill his friends. Using the sacrificial summoning method Kahiko told him about, he went off as an atonement for his wrong-doings. Not long after though, he was saved by Naruto whilst falling to his death. After opening his eyes from a rest, he discovered a secret prophecy that had foretold him and Naruto defeating Haido as friends. As Temujin left for a new land, he crossed paths with his new friend, Naruto, where they promised to meet again. Trivia * Temujin is the birth name of the Mongolian Warlord, Genghis Khan. de:Temujin